White Wishes
by THEWORLDONLYgodknows
Summary: Welcome Everyone to Sword Art Online! However, there is no Kirito and Asuna here. Follow the story from the heroine Aura (Kaede Mochizuki) and the people that she meets along the way. As they battle their way amongst the 100 floors to gain their freedom. Who will die? Who will survive? And will we discover the true meaning behind Aincrad?


**Akihiko: **"Hello all! If you haven't noticed or if you don't know, I am very obsessed with the anime Sword Art Online. So much that I have decided to make a fic based off the events in Sword Art Online with a little twist of my own in some places. Just to let you know, none of the canon characters will appear in this (besides Kayaba and Sugou). However, there will be OCs that I have created based off people in my own life. I don't expect many people to read this but eh, its pretty fun and my friends might love to read it!"

**Kaede: **"Without further ado, White Wishes."

* * *

"The game Sword Art Online is sweeping the nation as many excited gamers are racing to the stores hoping to get their hands on a copy of the VMMORPG. We have reports that the maker of the game Akihiko Kayaba had given out a 1,000-"

The t.v was switched off by the young woman sitting in the chair opposite from it. Her knees were brought to her chest as her eyes surveyed the room around her. Her bed pushed into the right corner of the room was covered with a light blue sheet along with a white pillow and a light blue blanket. The floor had been cleaned by her mother whilst she was sleeping therefore all of her mangas and other books had been placed upon the book shelf over her bed. The room was dark because of the curtains being closed and she winced at the bit of sunlight that peeked through them. Her t.v that was adjacent from her was plastered with stickers, game controllers and game systems littered about in front of it. A picture of her family; her four brothers and her parents on the side table along with the Nerve Gear. Eyes narrowing, she stood to her feet only to glance over at the body mirror her parents ought to encourage her to take an interest in her body more. Overall, she was a healthy person. Her hair coming to her lower-back was an inky black, it was swept over her face somewhat hiding the dark brown hues from view. Wearing a black Winnie the Poo hoodie, and a pair of black jeans along with her socks she wasn't that much different from the average teenager. A smile formed on her face. She was normal. Her tanned skin was astonishingly sun-kissed, and her frame was still adjusting as she continued to grow.

Glancing away from the mirror, she plucked the Nerve Gear off the side table before heading over to her bed where the system was set up. Soon she would be logged into the game that would change everything. Lifting the device up, ready to put it on her head she heard a loud rapping at the door and jumped only to calm down. Heading over to the door, she opened the door with the Nerve Gear tucked under her arm. A young boy with a side-ways cap stood before her. He grinned at her, his black hair falling over his face messily accenting his tan-skinned and rounded face. His eyes were a dark-brown just like hers, except his clothing was brighter. A light blue shirt with blue jeans and white socks, his arms behind his back as he gazed up at her.

"What is it Daichi?"

Daichi tilted his head to the right humming like he always did. Her youngest brother being 8 was somewhat of a pain, but nonetheless she loved him regardless.

"Mommy wanted to know if you were hungry!"

At the sound of her mother being home, she almost wanted to put the Nerve Gear down and race downstairs. However this was her only chance and she couldn't give it up. Shutting her eyes, she shook her head and Daichi pouted before racing down the stairs yelling along the way. Shutting her door once again, her eyes slipped close and she placed her forehead against it. Her mother was separate from her for so many years because of a misunderstanding. They had only lately begun to see eye to eye and now she wanted to spend every waking moment with her. Why was that so hard? Gritting her teeth, she pushed away from the door and headed to her bed. Flopping down, she slipped into the Nerve Gear and calibrated everything before placing her hand down on the bed beside her. Taking a glance around at her room before the cieling, a soft smile formed on her lips.

_My name is Kaede Mochizuki, I am 14 years old; I attend Aomori High School and today, my entire life changes forever._

__"LINK START!"

Everything faded away, her entire world and soon her consciousness fell from her body. Spiraling in a world of codes ( 1's and 0's ) she found herself at peace. Giggling softly, a smile formed on her lips as she spread out her arms. Her normal body began to break away, and even though she should have been scared she only smiled. Finally, Kaede truly opened her eyes and glanced around. The city was bustling, the Town of Beginnings . There were buildings all around here, most of them made out of bricks and pushed tightly together. Others had alleyways inbetween them where shady people stood grinning at them with glinting eyes. In the center of the town was a water fountain, the water was crystal clear and free from impurity. As she stood in the center of town, she headed over and peered in; amazed at what she saw. Her hair was cut short to the point where it was at her shoulders, swept back from her eyes with two clips. Her eyes were a brilliant green color, as she reached up and touched her face she couldn't help but smile.

"Like what you see?'

Looking up, she held her breath as a young male walked towards her. He had light blonde hair that came to the base of his neck, his eyes were a brilliant blue shade. His smile was dazzling and he seemed like the type of boy that most girls would fall heads over heels for. As he neared closer, Kaede couldn't help but spazz out inside. Gulping when he reached out his hand, he tilted his head to the side.

"Kain, its a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, um..I'm Aura. Its nice to meet you too."

As their hands touched, she felt a small spark and quickly withdrew her hand. He chuckled before grabbing the hand that she withdrew. Slowly relaxing, she felt the warmth and gave a light smile as her fingers began to relax in his grip.

"Nothing to be scared about, its the effects of the Nerve Gear. You'll get used to it."

Glancing up at him, she wondered how he knew that. As she opened her mouth to ask him, a sharp pain formed within her chest. Immediately dropping to the ground, she held her chest and coughed. Kain's eyes widened as he knelt down about to ask her what had happened. That was until players began to appear within the square. They all looked confused and worried, why was there a mass sending to the square? However, he focused upon Aura who was hacking up her lungs but no blood was coming out whatsoever.

"Aura? Aura, whats wrong?"

Aura's eyes snapped towards the sky and Kain followed her gaze confused until he saw it. There was blood oozing from the sky, and as it oozed down it began to create a person. A body floating in the air covered by a robe. Its face was hidden with thin the hood along with the rest of its body. It loomed over them almost like-

"A God."

Kain glanced at Aura and raised an eyebrow as she regained her footing.

"I don't feel sick anymore, but usually I pass out whenever I cough that hard. Why didn't I-"

"Welcome all players to Sword Art Online . I am Akihiko Kayaba. You have been selected to take part in this VMMORPG. As such, the 'Log Out' buttons in your menus have been removed. I propose a challenge to all of these players before me. If you reach the 100th floor, I will grant you exit from the world of Aincrad. However, if you die within this game, the Nerve Gear's chip will automatically fry your brain and leave you dead within the real world. Please do not try to contact anyone outside of the game, as all contact has been shut off to the outside. Enjoy Aincrad, my dear players."

As soon as it came, the figure lifted off into the sky and disappeared. All of the players stared in silence for a while even Aura and Kain who stared at the sky with blank expressions. Then all at once, screaming ensued and players began to freak out. Rolling on the ground, crying, punching one another. Aura quickly grabbed Kain's arm and pushed him out of the way as a punch came his way. The two of them tumbled for a second before grabbing onto one another and racing towards one of the emptied alleyways. Once in the comfort of the darkness, they peered out and watched the chaos. Aura began to breathe hard, her chest wasn't hurting from running so much? But in the real world, she would have been coughing and falling over. Was she really trapped within this game and in a new body?

"Aura."

Turning her attention back to Kain, she noticed a pair of mirrors floating between them. Grasping hold of it, she held it up and could see herself within it. Her **true self**. Almost instantly, the mirror began to turn white and Aura blocked her eyes grunting in pain. As the light died down, her eyes opened and she looked forward. Instead of seeing the Kain she had before the light, she was staring at a dark-brown haired young man. His hair fell to the base of his neck, his eyes were a dark onyx blue; his skin was lightly colored but not to where he would seem sick or a sunny type of person. He had a thin-frame, and a matured face. But what caught her most was his shocked expression as he stared at her.

"Aura, is that you?"

Touching her cheek, she then grasped hold of her hair and looked at it. Long. She was herself. Opting to hide her face from view, she curled into a ball hoping that he hadn't seen her face that well. Waiting a few seconds, all she could hear was the fighting until a pair of hands grasped her wrists pulling them away from her eyes. Gazing into Kain's eyes, a light blush formed on her face.

"Hey, you're pretty cute."

He brushed away a bit of her hair, and she looked down instinctively a small smile forming on her lips. The two of them sat there for a few moments lost in thought until a loud sound broke the silence.

"Kain! Is that you, Kain? Kain!"

Glancing down the alleyway, Aura saw a young spiky-haired man run towards them. His hair defied gravity, it was a dark red color and she couldn't help but wonder if he had dyed it. His eyes were rounded and a dark brown color reflecting a childish demeanor; he stood about a few inches taller than her. Glancing at her, he tilted his head to the side before grinning at Kain. Placing his hands on his hips, he leaned down.

"Quite a bit of chaos going on, huh?"

Kain chuckled softly before nodding, the young man crossed his arms behind his head and glanced over at Aura.

"And who is this lovely woman?"

Glancing down at the compliment, Kain shook his head and gestured towards her.

"Aura, this is Zero. He was my companion during the beta-testing of Sword Art Online -"

"Pleased to meet you Aura, don't get caught up in this square of a Kain. I'm a lot more fun, trust me. So, do you have a boyfriend?"

At the comment, Aura's cheeks turned bright red and she began to flail about only to notice that Zero was laughing. Fuming from being embarassed, she beat her fists against his chest only earning mock sounds of pain. Kain watched on, and shook his head before placing a hand on his hip glancing over his shoulder. What were they going to do now? His eyes then focused upon Zero and Aura who were talking normally now, Aura's cheeks still bright red and Zero's teasing smile prominent but they looked almost like friends. Friends. Yes, thats what they were going to need in a time like this.

In an alleyway separate from the one that they were in, a young woman leaned against the wall gazing out from the chaos. Her eyes trained on the people around her. A slow smirk formed on her lips as she pushed away from the wall and began to walk towards the gate that led to the monsters. Of course, no one would realize that Akihiko Kayaba was serious off back but the beta testers. Therefore, she had a few hours to take care of some training in advance. Hearing a soft giggle, she glanced over and noticed a young woman laughing while being guided towards a different exit by two men. One taller than the other looking like a brute or an athlete at best, the other almost like a charmer; and then the young woman who was almost dainty like a flower. A small smile crossed on her face as they disappeared through the gate. They would meet again, possibly not soon but they would again.

* * *

**Akihiko: **"I hope you enjoyed this!" 3

**Aura: **"Please review!"


End file.
